Question: If $x \diamond y = x(y-3)$ and $x \circledcirc y = 5x-3y$, find $6 \circledcirc (-2 \diamond 1)$.
Answer: First, find $-2 \diamond 1$ $ -2 \diamond 1 = -2(1-3)$ $ \hphantom{-2 \diamond 1} = 4$ Now, find $6 \circledcirc 4$ $ 6 \circledcirc 4 = (5)(6)-(3)(4)$ $ \hphantom{6 \circledcirc 4} = 18$.